


Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I have an obsession, It doesn't actually say daddy but it's daddy af, Like alot of fluff, M/M, daddybek, i'm trash for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Otabek called Yuri kitten he was unbelievably flustered, after the first time he couldn't wait for his boyfriend to call him it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by the fact that my newest potential daddy called my kitten for the first time yesterday and I was really excited. I really didnt have any plans to write anything anytime soon but yet here we are.

Yuri didn’t skip out on practice, plain and simple. Sure, he complained about it but he would never just not show up. He hadn’t even given anyone a call to tell them he wasn’t coming in. Otabek was just not having it, It was almost 9:30 for Gods sake. Not even a text back to say ’Hey, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.’   
Otabek quickly switched from skates to his normal shoes in the locker room and left the building. He’d be damned if he let Yuri just skip practice, not with everything he worked so hard for.    
Otabek knocked as soon as he arrived and then opened the door, something the two of them had learned a long time ago to do at each other homes as to not force the other to get up.   
“Yura?” He called and waited for a reply, Nothing. Well, besides the jingle on the cats collar as she walked by Otabek feet. Otabek made his way to Yuri’s room and sighed with relief. Every bad scenario that had come in to his head vanashed. Yuri was still in bed asleep. He was relieved and slightly embarrassed he let himself get so worked up.   
“Yura.” He said again as he walked through the door way to the side of Yuris bed and kneeled down. The blond had started to stir “Hey, Yuri, wake up.” Otabek reached a hand up and ran it through the others hair. Yuris eyes flickered open and looked up at Otabek. “What are you- oh my god, what time is it?” Yuri patted his hand across the bed looking for his phone. When he found it he unlocked it and looked at the time.  “Fuck.”  
“Good morning kitten.” The brunette said still playing with Yuris hair, who instantly shoved his face in to the nearest pillow to keep Otabek from seeing his now bright red face was. Completely forgetting about how late he was. Otabek smiled at himself, it didn’t help any and both Yuri and Otabek knew that.   
“Come on, I should be getting back, and you should be getting up.  I’ll be in the kitchen” He said before standing up. Yuri nodded in to his pillow. 

A few moments later Yuri was dressed  and ready to go, he grabbed his skating bag and walked to the kitchen “Hey, thanks for waking me up.”   
“Anytime Yura.” Otabek walked over to Yuri and opened his arms and Yuri gladly accepted the hug. The two where quiet for a moment before Yuri broke the silence “Hey, you should call me that more often.” the hesitation very apparent in his voice.  
Otabek raised a eyebrow “I call you Yura all the time?”   
“No. That other one.”   
“Oh.” the brunette kissed the top of Yuris head “Anything you want kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me messages,asks, requests, headcannons or anything else you want on my Tumblr page. Reyscloud.tumblr.com


End file.
